Chapter 4/transcript
1 So, filth, what will it be? 2 Is anyone going to ask me about this? 3 Now, now, dear. 4 23, how fast can you make it to my airship? 5 Faster than fools can die. 6 Superb! 7 Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 8 I cannot believe I'm helping you right now. 9 Plucken you thon needle out of her head! 10 My paper soldiers form a wall five paces thick and twice as tall. 11 I quit! 12 Oh my God. That's amazing! 13 Hurry tha wobble brains! 14 -Right, right! 15 How am I supposed to, uh- 16 -Hurry tha! 17 Fuck, I can't do this! Just... can't. 18 What, gonna cry about it? 19 Does tha enjoy playing the blubbering blonde princess? 20 Seeing as tha has the power to split worlds, I figured tha more for the hero type. 21 But perhaps I was wrong! 22 Tha ninny! Tha suppurating lapdog! 23 I've had pox more competent than you! 24 Bubblehead! Lackawit! Tha- 25 Asma's tears! You fools! 26 What have you done? 27 If word of this gets to the Seven- 28 -The key. 29 Idiot girl! With one blow you may have shattered the peace that- 30 -Never mind. The Concordance is my only choice now. 31 Stay close to me... 32 ...girl? 33 Do you understand a fraction of the consequences of the action you are about to take? 34 I have a fucking name. 35 I took a risk by bringing you here. You will- 36 -You- 37 -No. It was my own softness. 38 You will see the terrible alternative. 39 Pree Asma- 40 -Adorable. 41 Oh my God. Nope, nope, nope. 42 The only thing that beats un' angel is un' other angel. 43 Leaving us! 44 Pree Asma... 45 Ys-Asram, Prama... 46 Hansa, and Prat Pavam... 47 YISUN... 48 Atru Vyam. 49 Forgive me for this violence I am about to inflict. 50 Hah! 51 You still say the Prayer? 52 How... antiquated. 53 It's a shame we'll disappoint both our masters, darling. 54 The girl will be long gone before I'm finished with you. 55 Aren't we going to help? 56 We certainly are not! Don't want to associate with angels, you! 57 Has tha met a Thorn Knight? 58 Cio, what in goddess' name is going on up there? 59 Guild war. 60 Again? 61 I'm quitting, Mim! 62 Please take care of the ladies! 63 -Ciocie Cioelle! 64 How are you doing this? 65 -Cio, what's going on? 66 Doing what? 67 This is insane. You just killed, like, twenty people! 68 There are crazy stone men doing kung fu! 69 How are you so calm? 70 Pah! 71 Here's my secret- 72 -I'm not. 73 Oh my God. I'm going to die here. 74 I'm going to die a virgin. 75 How am I even holding this sword? 76 Pah! Vacuous strumpet! 76 Better. 77 What are you doing? 78 Well, usually there's an airship hereabouts. 79 Oh my God. 80 Listen, I'll be straightsome. 81 This ent' a place for thee and I don't know how tha ended up here. 82 The multiverse is run by criminals. 83 N' bloody men. 84 N' Black Kings. 85 To them, you're just a piece of meat with a little chunk o' providence in your head. 86 I don't want to stay here! I want to go home! 87 Yeah! Which is why we're gonna jump. 88 To be fair, thou hast the look of someone who never jumped in their life. 89 But what about- 90 -My boyfriend? 91 Well. 92 This is happening. 93 This is all happening. 94 And I'm just watching. 95 I just want- 96 -I want- 97 -Want. 98 Really? 99 Boyfriend? 100 Not in my house. 101 Fools! The little mouse has fled! Catch her for me... alive. 102 I'll pay a hundred times her weight in Black Glass. 103 A hundred an ten! And a private account! 104 One hundred and thirty, living or dead. 105 One thirty one, skull only! 104 -One forty! 105 -One forty two. 106 Two hundred and thirty. 107 -Two hundred and fifty! 108 -Two fifty five! 109 Well darling, that's my cue. 110 You really ought to consider this line of work. 111 -Sixty for her teeth! 112 -Two hundred fifty eight! 113 It involves much less... failure. 114 You can come out now. 115 Sir, your swimming noodles are simply the best! 116 I'm sorry, sir, I was very greedy and had to help myself. 117 Beggar Knight, I- 118 Sir, I'll pay you with this proverb; if you should meet God on the road... 119 ...Kill him. 120 Now please excuse your Auntie Maya, she has a parade of fools to follow. 121 Remember to pray daily! 122 Oh my God. 123 This again? 124 The Sovereign. 125 Oh hey, guy. So am I dead this time or what? 126 Alice. 127 Well, that's not quite my name, but, uh... ok. 128 Hold on. 129 You're the asshole who got me into this mess! You got your head chopped off! 130 Heads. 131 Yes, the beast has seven. Slay it, kingling, free us all! You are my redeemer! 132 Alice. 133 -Who are you? 134 It's true, you have seen my death. Quick Alice, the Sovereign. 135 Kill Six Billion Demons. 136 Seven new gods. 137 Seven lords of infinity. 138 At least you would think seven would have the gall to show up! 139 The great red idiot, I expected. 140 But I get a paper pusher- 141 -The Grand Dragon does not- 142 -and a prostitute! 143 First consort, Mottom. Not a prostitute. 144 Yes, a special person. 145 Do you think this is funny? 146 I always think it's funny, yes. 147 This liaison was too sudden for my exalted lord Incubus. 148 Your indiscretion witch, is not- 149 -Silence, moppet! 150 A pathetic council. For pathetic deities. 151 O ye of little faith. 152 Ah, yes, Solomon David. You still think you're the hero. 153 Ha! 154 I know you are the same as I. 155 Waiting around. 156 For his blade to be driven through our guts. 157 Oh wow, you're so right. Shouldn't we worry? 158 We have little to worry from a king who abandoned his kingdom. 159 Fie! Thou knowst full well the Conquering King Zoss shall return anew. 160 It was foretold by our exquisite lady. 161 You speak of the successor. A fragile prophecy. 162 There's a reason that Throne is empty. 163 It's empty but for six insects... 164 ...who refuse to be seated. 165 Brother Jagganoth. 166 We parted on such good terms. 167 What brings you to our pathetic soirée? 168 I called it. 169 Thorn Knights. 170 Tell me, why were angels carrying that whelp on the table through my territory? 171 Who is that boy? Speak, insects. 172 -Of course! 173 It's a plot of that traitorous schemer, Solomon! 174 Queen of Worms. I assure you it was not I. 175 -Of course! 176 Who else would attempt such a foolhardy scheme? 177 That blowhard, Incubus. 178 Don't speak ill of my master, monstrosity. 179 -Of course! 180 Then it must have been that witch, Mottom. 181 -Perish. 182 I... 183 ...was... 184 ...working... 185 ...on that face! 186 Nadia. Respect this council. 187 You self-righteous fool! 188 How much longer do you think this council will last- 189 -Little queen. 190 I tracked those angels from your worlds. Who is that boy? 191 He... is... the... successor. 192 The... successor... 193 The king of all creation- 194 The king of all creation fell, usurped by a seven headed beast. 195 But the old king shall choose a new, and he will ignite the Third Conquest. 196 He will be flanked by a white and a black flame... 197 ...his coming will followed by 108 burning stars. 198 He will bear the terrible heat of the voice in his brow, the mark of his lordliness. 199 He will face the beast- 200 -and he will annihilate it. 201 He will wield the terrible blade of want... 202 ...and the pillars of heaven will quake with his coming. 203 S-s-s- 204 And his name- 205 -his name will be- 206 Kill Six Billion Demons. Category:A to Z Category:Transcripts